Academia Sengoku Basara
by Cah.xx
Summary: É mais um ano letivo na academia Academia Sengoku Basara. Samurais e ninjas agora são colegiais! Espero que gostem!
1. Apresentação! Bem vindos!

Academia Sengoku Basara

*Barulho de passarinhos*

O céu estava muito bonito. A sombra estava fresca e enquanto pétalas de sakuras caíam no chão, o vento brincava com longos fios loiros. Uma garota parou em frente a um templo de madeira e suspirou.

- Oi. Eu sou Kasuga. E este é mais um ano letivo. Passei as férias inteiras planejando tudo para este ano. Assim que me formar, vou querer viajar o mundo inteiro ao lado do magnífico, oh, Kenshin-sama (rostinho corado)... Ah, digo (se recompondo)...

Kasuga passou a mão nos cabelos e continuou.

- Bem, eu sei que esse ano poderá ser uma inesquecível experiência... sei que minha vida está para mudar completamente. E logo eu saberei o que será do meu futuro... apenas uma coisa poderá me atrapalhar...

*Abre a porta da sala de aula*

- Bankaaaaai! – gritou Yukimura.

- ... Essa maldita sala de aula! (veia latejando na testa).

Abertura XD

Mais um ano letivo começa na academia Sengoku Basara, para jovens excepcionais. Mentira! Eles não são excepcionais. Apenas lutam. E mentira! Eles não lutam. Apenas treinam para serem os futuros guerreiros do Japão e assim, com muita honra, defender seu país. Pelo é isso que os professores tentam passar.

? – Yoooo Mina! – gritou Oyakata-sama, professor de prática marcial.

Yukimura – Oyakata-sama!

Oyakata-sama – Yukimura!

Yukimura – Oyakata-sama!

Oyakata-sama – Yukimura!

"Sanada Yukimura, 20 anos. Aprendiz de samurai. Ama ser o primeiro da turma para orgulhar seu ídolo, Oyakata-sama. Tem uma rivalidade com Date Masamune. Não admite se apaixonar ou distrair-se com qualquer futilidade. Aparenta ser confiante, corajoso e animado, mas no fundo é tímido e inseguro".

Sasuke – Oras, vocês dois! Será que não podem passar um dia sem escândalo?

"Sasuke Sarutobi, 19 anos. Aprendiz de ninja. É companheiro de Sanada e apaixonado por Kasuga Toratsuna, mas não é correspondido. Tem pinta de galã e adora exibir seus "dotes", mas ninguém se importa com o coitado. Apesar de tudo, é um bom aluno e chega a ser responsável, por incrível que pareça".

Date – Ora, Sarutobi! Deixe-os em paz...! Se o Yukimura não consegue pegar mulheres, pelo menos deixa o coitado se divertir com um velhote barrigudo!

"Date Masamune, 20 anos. Aprendiz de samurai. O rapaz mais cobiçado por todas as moças e o mais odiado por todos os moços (vishe). É bastante metido e mulherengo, e adora constranger seu rival Yukimura. Mas no fundo existe um certo respeito entre os dois".

Saika – Grrr... Se vocês não se calarem agora vou arrancar o passarinho das suas calças!

"Saika Magoichi, 18 anos. Aprendiz de ninja. A única ruiva da história inteira. É sádica e sarcástica. Odeia garotos idiotas e meninas frescas. Mas tem uma queda, aliás, um tombo por coisas fofas".

Nouhime abanando a mão – Ai, ai... Relaxa garota... Apenas curte a brisa...

"Nohime (não sei o sobrenome), 17 anos. Aprendiz de ninja. Do tipo que anda e todos os homens olham. É preguiçosa... não faz muita coisa. Mas tai... fazer o que".

Oichi – Oichi não gosta de barulho. Oichi ta com medo. Oichi quer se esconder. Oichi...

"Oichi Nabunaga Nagamasa, 20 anos. Aprendiz de índio. Só fala na terceira pessoa. Uma típica Hinata da vida. Mas aqui vamos tentar dar mais atitude a essa mulher, pra ver se pelo menos aqui ela consegue cumprir sua promessa ao Nagamasa-sama".

Kasuga sentou-se em seu lugar, a primeira da fileira no canto. Sasuke sentou-se atrás dela.

Sasuke – Viu? Eu não disse que conseguiria passar de ano?

Kasuga – Bom pra você.

Sasuke – Então agora você sai comigo?

Kasuga – Nem se EU reprovar de ano!

"Kasuga Toratsuna (sério, ela tem sobrenome! Encontrei no Google), 17 anos. Aprendiz de ninja. A única decente na bagaça inteira. Com_ decente_ eu quis dizer _sensata,_ porque irão rir da minha cara se virem a roupa dela, i.i . É a melhor aluna da sala em quase todas as matérias – só perde para Yukimura na aula prática do professor (caramba, cansei de escrever esse nome) Oyakata-sama".

**Ta, apresentar todo mundo foi difícil. Mas, droga, ainda tem mais gente pra aparecer. Ah, que apareçam depois!**

**A academia Academia Sengoku Basara treina aspiradores (não são aspiradores de pó, droga! É do verbo aspirar, almejar!) a artes marciais de modo a se tornarem uma das categorias abaixo, minto! ao lado Samurai / Ninja / Shaolin. Mas esta ultima categoria é representada apenas por NPCs.**

**A academia Academia Sengoku Basara possui um corpo docente extremamente competente e experiente. Alguns dos professores estão listados abaixo. Agora é "abaixo" mesmo!**

**Oyakata-sama (putz, cansa mesmo!) = professor de aula prática. É muito companheiro dos alunos e tem muita experiência de vida pra passar aos jovens. Mas seu aluno predileto é Sanada Yukimura. Não! Não é uma história YAOI! Odeeeeio YAOI! E NÃO, NÃO é pedofilia isso! Mas que coisa horrível pensarem isso!**

**Kenshin-sama ou Andrógeno-sama = professor de teoria. É calmo e pacífico, mas um excelente guerreiro quando está em combate. É admirado por Kasuga, mas para azar da coitada, ele é casado (lol, palmas para mim).**

**Keiji (não é Queijo, e nem Queijin) = o típico professor legal. Sempre tem aquele professor que deixa todo mundo entregar trabalho uma semana depois da data proposta. Bom, taí ele... ainda não decidi que aula ele vai dar. Quando eu souber, eu conto pra vocês.**

**Toshiie Maeda = professor de armas brancas. Cabou.**

**Matsu = professora para kunoichis. Ela simplesmente ensina mulheres a serem mulheres e lutarem como homens. Ela é casada com Toshiie, mas em campo de trabalho, ambos mantêm isso distante, por regras da academia.**

**Tem mais alguém? Lol, agora que reparei que apresentei todo mundo. Eu ia deixar pra apresentar enquanto fossem aparecendo, mas vou me livrar disso agora, antes que as ideias fujam.**

**Ah, tem outros professores sim. Mas eles eu deixo pra apresentar quando eu for decidindo colocá-los.**

Kenshin – Olá classe.

O silencio caiu sobre a sala. Kasuga que escrevia apoiando a cabeça na mão esquerda, levantou o rosto e corou.

Kasuga baixinho – Kenshin-sama...

Sasuke suspirando – Afe, não sei o que você vê nesse cara... Ele parece uma mulher!

Kasuga emburrada – Fique quieto!

Sasuke – Você vai se dar mal por isso, sabia? Não viu o que aconteceu no Harry Potter? A Hermione se apaixonou pelo Lockhart e depois descobriram que ele era uma fraude.

Kasuga – Kenshin-sama não é uma fraude!

Sasuke – Você já descobriu a pior fraude dele: ele é casado! E tem mais! Eu juro que algum dia ainda descobrirão que ele é mulher.

Kenshin – Turma! Por ordem do senhor diretor Nabunaga-sama, todos os alunos devem se reunir nos jardins da escola.

Date – Mas que gayzisse é essa?

Kenshin – Não é gayzisse, Date. Você quer ir pra lá ou quer ficar na sala fazendo lição logo no primeiro dia de aula?

Date – Quero a gayzisse.

Kenshin riu e terminou de arrumar sua pasta – Vamos turma!

Todos seguiram Kenshin curiosos. Kasuga conversava timidamente com as meninas Saika, Nohime e Oichi. Ao chegarem nos jardins, viram o campo todo enfeitado com faixas de boas-vindas e uma mesa repleta de comida.

Nabunaga-sama – Nós da academia Academia Sengoku Basara, desejamos a todos um excelente ano letivo. Sejam bem-vindos!

Todos os alunos se animaram e correram pro banquete. Um ano letivo em uma academia para artes marciais é quase tão exaustivo quanto o exército. Bem, não chega aos pés, tem razão. Mas vamos levar em conta que estamos falando de jovens, adolescentes que ainda não se tornaram completamente adultos. Um pouco de diversão antes e depois de tanto esforço é conveniente. E derivando esta palavra, convenhamos que eles merecem uma festinha no primeiro dia de aula.

Kasuga sorrindo timidamente – É, bem, acho que posso agüentar um ano inteiro.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Ah meu deus, quanta baboseira foi dita. Eu me empolguei demais neste primeiro capítulo, mas prometo ficar mais séria e escrever com mais dignidade.

Até o próximo capítulo.


	2. Desafio! Passado! Ed Física!

Capítulo 2

Toshiie – Silêncio turma! – gritou ele ao bater na mesa com as duas mãos – Date! Guarde essa faca e sente-se em seu lugar!

Date – Por que eu?! Todo mundo tá brigando e você só vem reclamar comigo!

Hanbei sorrindo maliciosamente, de olhos fechados e braços cruzados – É porque você tem a imagem de um delinquente.

"Takenaka Hanbei, 18 anos. Aprendiz de espadachim. É sarcástico, irritante e vive irritando Date e Sanada. Ele costuma falar de forma mansa, lenta e um pouco afeminada. Parece passar protetor labial, o que dá uma aparência mais "saudável" aos seus lábios. É muito puxa-saco da maioria dos professores e sempre anda com seu guarda-costas ogro".

Date – Ora seu!

Mas antes que Date atingisse o colega, um brutamonte surgiu na frente e segurou seus braços.

Hideyoshi – Não permitirei que encoste um dedo no Hanbei-sama.

"Hideyoshi, 22 anos. Aluno repetente e ex-delinquente. Foi 'acolhido' por Hanbei-sama e o protege sempre. É extremamente grande, calado, sério e fala muito pouco. Muitas pessoas o temem por sua aparência".

Date revirou os olhos, amarrou a cara e voltou para seu lugar resmungando baixinho. Toda a sala já estava silenciosa. O professor suspirou mais aliviado e então recomeçou.

Toshiie – Bem, esse ano nós teremos aulas práticas bem mais avançadas, pois haverá uma novidade para vocês: a PAD (Prova de Avaliação de Desempenho) está chegando e nossa academia irá participar esse ano.

Sanada levantando-se da carteira – Uhuuuuuu!

Date – Nem comemore! Vou acabar com você!

Sanada – Então venha! – disse mostrando os punhos e se preparando para lutar no meio da sala.

Toshiie – Não comecem vocês dois! Lembrem-se de que o campeonato é entre academias, ou seja, vocês irão lutar com estudantes das academias adversárias.

Sasuke entediado – Eu espero que a academia Blue Dragon não participe se não estaremos ferrados... – enfia o dedo no ouvido.

Toshiie – Não seja tão pessimista, Sasuke. Essas provas não servem para arrumar rixas entre as academias, e sim, para se fazer aliados. E vocês dois – apontando para Sanada e Date – tratem de se comportar! Devemos passar a melhor imagem possível da nossa academia!

Sanada e Date sorriram como anjinhos.

Chosokabe no canto direito da sala – Hunf. Se esses dois vão participar, é melhor nem inscrever nossa academia...

"Motochika Chosokabe, 21 anos. Passa a maior parte do dia dormindo num canto da sala e o pouco tempo que está acordado passa observando a paisagem ou rodeado de garotinhas novatas. Apesar de tudo, tem estilo e é 'descolado'".

Date levantando-se zangado – Ei! O que você quer dizer com isso?!

Sanada copiando o colega – É! O que você quer dizer?!

Chosokabe impaciente – Só estou dizendo que vocês não costumam se comportar... São barulhentos, explosivos, assanhados e metidos.

Date – Nós não somos assim!

Sanada – É! Você é que é muito quieto e dorme a aula inteira!

Chosokabe o ignorou e voltou a dormir.

Toshiie – Pois bem. Falaremos disso depois. Peguem seus materiais e anotem essa lista de armas brancas que estudaremos este bimestre.

Date de braços cruzados e olhos fechados – Kojuro. Meu caderno.

Kojuro – Sim, Masamune-sama!

Sanada olhando indignado para Date – Hu! Escravizando o melhor amigo! Sasuke! Minha mochila!

Sasuke – Aqui.

Sanada pega a mochila ainda olhando feio para Date. Este percebe e olha intrigado para Yukimura. Raios disparam dos olhos dos dois e assim ficam por vários minutos. Até Sanada se tocar de uma coisa.

Sanada – ! Masamune! Que tal um X1 entre a gente, hoje, depois da aula!

Date animado – Tá falando sério?! Fechado! Te encontro na saída!

E os dois voltaram a se olhar com raios saltando dos olhos.

Sasuke cutucando Kasuga – Ei. Parece que o Sanada-sama e o Masamune vão se enfrentar na saída. Ta a fim de assistir comigo?

Kasuga – Nem se me pagarem!

Sasuke – Ora, mas por quê?!

Kasuga – Primeiro que não aprovo esse tipo de coisa. Considero infantil e insensato. E depois: eu não vou sair com você.

Sasuke ficou um tempo olhando para as costas da garota e então suspirou – Tá.

Sanada olhou de canto para os dois, parecendo curioso.

Saika quebrando a ponta do lápis pela quinta vez – Ahhhhh! Malditos! Malditos!

Nouhime – Que foi Saika?!

Saika – Esse lápis maldito só quebra – quebra – quebra! Quem fabricou isso era um perfeito retardado!

Nouhime entregando um lápis a amiga – Tó.

Saika – Ah meu deus! É um lápis de vaquinha! Arigatooooou!

Oichi sorrindo – Saika-chan é engraçada.

Hanbei batendo com o lápis no rosto e com a mão esquerda apoiando o queixo – Anô Hideyoshi, escutou o que Sarutobi disse? X1 entre Masamune e Yukimura. Sabes que os professores proíbem isso, né? Pois então. Como bons alunos que somos, devemos alertá-los. Tu concordas?

Hideyoshi apenas fez que sim.

Hanbei balançando a cabeça negativamente – Hu, hu. Tolos.

O sinal bateu.

Sanada – Comidaaaaa!

Este saiu correndo desesperadamente. Date pulou por cima da fileira de carteiras e correu atrás do rapaz.

Kojuro – Masamune-sama!

Kojuro arrumou as coisas de Date e correu atrás do amigo. Kasuga arrumou suas coisas e virou-se para Sasuke.

Kasuga – Sarutobi, eu pensei aqui e acho que vou assistir a... – mas ela se assustou ao ver que Sasuke não estava mais ali – Ué, cadê ele?

Nouhime aproximando-se – O Sasuke já foi.

Kasuga levantando-se – Estranho. Ele sempre me espera.

As quatro saíram juntas.

Saika chacoalhando Chosokabe – Heeei! Acorda mané!

Chosokabe zonzo – Que é mãe...?

Saika – Mãe uma ova! – e dá um tapa na cara de Chosokabe.

Chosokabe – Ai! Ei, o que eu fiz?!

Saika saiu resmungando e balbuciando e as demais foram atrás dela, confusas.

Sasuke estava debruçado na janela, observando o jardim da academia. Sanada chegou com a mão cheia de pães e a boca cheia.

Sanada – Shashuke! Troche a ocê!

Sasuke – Não, valeu. Tô sem fome.

Sanada ficou surpreso e terminou de engolir a comida. Este depositou os lanches na janela e observou o amigo.

Sanada – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sasuke ficou algum tempo em silêncio e então começou – Eu não entendo as mulheres! Não dá pra saber o que elas querem! Eu não...

Sanada interrompendo ele – A Kasuga-dono não é complicada.

Sasuke virando-se surpreso – Quê? Não tô falando dela...

Sanada – Eu sei que está. E continuando: ela não é complicada. Ela simplesmente... – mas Sanada parou de falar.

Sasuke – Ela o que?

Sanada – Ah... Esqueci o que ia falar. Olha Sasuke, vou dar uma treinada pra luta de hoje e depois falo contigo. Té mais cara!

Sasuke – Hunf.

Saika, Nouhime e Oichi estavam na cantina. Saika estava gritando com a cozinheira sobre alguma coisa estar errada com as tortas. Oichi escutou algo familiar e virou-se. Um rapaz alto e moreno aproximava-se dela com uma flor. Este parou de frente a ela, curvou-se tão vermelho quanto seu elmo da cabeça.

Nagamasa – Oichi-sama! Aceite esta rosa como prova de meu respeito e admiração por sua beleza que não se compara a um campo inteiro de rosas!

"Nagamasa, 23 anos. Herdeiro de uma das maiores Companhias do país. É veterano, representante de classe, organizador de comitês, aluno exemplar e apaixonado por Oichi".

Oichi corando – Nagamasa-sama. Obrigada.

Nouhime revirou os olhos – Não quero ver tanta melosidade... – mas ao virar-se, Saika ainda estava gritando com a cozinheira – Desisto!

Sanada parou de correr e começou a fitar o chão sem piscar. E teve um devaneio.

**Flashback**

**Sanada observava Kasuga sentada em um banco, lendo. Ela sorriu com algum trecho do livro e ao ver isso, Sanada corou furiosamente. Ele pigarreou e se aproximou dela.**

**Sanada – Anô... Você está lendo "Contos de um Ninja Rockeiro"! Eu acho esse livro show!**

**Kasuga assustou-se, mas então sorriu largamente – Eu sei! É incrível! Eu dou risada o tempo inteiro!**

**Sanada – Se quiser eu te empresto o 2...**

**Kasuga arregalando os olhos – Sério?!**

**Sanada ficou assustado com o olhar da menina. Eram olhos cor de mel, gigantes e absurdamente lindos! Ele então se recompôs.**

**Sanada – Sim. Claro! Trago amanhã!**

? – Yukimuraaaa!

Sanada – Ahhhhh!

Sanada despertou com um soco em sua bochecha. O dono do soco? Oyakata-sama!

Sanada levantando-se – Oyakata-sama! Perdão! Eu estava desprevenido!

Oyakata-sama e seu nome difícil de escrever – Um guerreiro nunca, absolutamente nunca, baixa a guarda! Entendeu?!

Sanada – Sim, senhor!

Oyakata-sama – Pois bem. O que te levou a sonhar acordado? Não me diga que é uma garota?!

Sanada – NÃO! Isso nunca!

Oyakata-sama – Há, há, há! Estou brincando garoto! Ah, mas não há nada de errado em se apaixonar. Desde que não perca seu foco nos estudos e desde que a menina seja decente.

Sanada riu sem jeito.

Oyakata-sama – Mas mudando de assunto – e passou seu braço absurdamente pesado pelo ombro de Sanada e puxou este para um canto – Que história é essa de X1 entre você e Masamune?

Sanada – Oh! Perdão Mestre! Não era para os professores ficarem sabendo!

Oyakata-sama – Relaxa garoto. A mim você pode contar tudo. Mas é melhor vocês dois cancelarem isso. Da mesma forma que eu fiquei sabendo, outros professores também tomarão conhecimento. E isso pode sujar a barra de vocês.

Sanada – Perdão, senhor. Eu só achei que seria bom treinarmos pras PAD's.

Oyakata-sama – Entendo. Tem razão, quase me esqueci: as provas estão chegando... Bem Yukimura, quanto a isso não se preocupe: darei aulas extras para você! Contanto que ninguém saiba! E entre nós: só farei isso para nossa academia ir bem.

E piscou para o rapaz. O homem saiu pisando forte na madeira, e tal era seu peso que buracos foram se formando. Sanada riu e o sinal tocou. Ele então correu de volta pra sala.

"Nãoeuquevouprimeiro!Euquerojogarbasquete!Eissolátemavercomnossaescola ?Deixadegayzisse!Sanadavouacabarcomvocê!Podevir!"

Keiji – Calma, calma pessoal! Um de cada vez!

Kasuga – Sasuke. O que aconteceu com você hoje? Desapareceu de repente na hora do intervalo...

Sasuke – Fui esfriar a cabeça.

Kasuga olhou confusa pra ele e jogou a mochila nas costas. Aos poucos, todos os alunos chegaram na quadra. Kasuga sentou-se na arquibancada e abriu um livro.

Keiji – Okay. Deixarei a aula livre assim que todos fizerem cinquenta abdominais!

Saika – Pra quê tudo isso?!

Keiji – Pra quando forem lutar, não ficarem cansados nos primeiros dois minutos! Vamos! – apitando – Comecem! 1, 2, 3, 4! 1, 2, 3, 4!

Hanbei e Hideyoshi estavam sentados do outro lado da arquibancada.

Keiji aproximou-se de Sanada – Yukimura! Sabe onde tá o Motochika?

Sanada – Arf. Provavelmente, arf, fugiu, arf, e tá cabulando, arf, aula.

Keiji – Hu. Ele não muda mesmo. Não sei como ainda não foi reprovado. Okay pessoal! Aula livre!

Keiji aproximou-se de Kasuga – Toratsuna! Não vai fazer nada?

Kasuga – Não. Não consigo fazer essas coisas.

Keiji – Como sabe disso? Você nunca tentou!

Kasuga – ...

Keiji – Tudo bem que saber teoria é importante... mas você não pode se prender a apenas isso! Precisa praticar!

Kasuga – Assim que terminar esse livro, prometo que começo a fazer as aulas práticas!

Keiji leu a capa do livro – "Contos de um ninja rockeiro 2". É, já li esse livro. É muito bom mesmo. Pois bem. Quero só ver mocinha.

Keiji sentou-se perto dos alunos, cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e começou a tirar um cochilo.

- Pow!

Nouhime – Malz professor!

Keiji despertou com uma bolada na cara – Mais cuidado Nouhime! Com uma mira dessas vai acabar acertando sua mãe na plateia!

Keiji conferindo seu relógio de pulso – Que horas são... Pelas barbas de Merlin! Já são duas e vinte! Atenção galerinha supimpa! Dá próxima vez que não me acordarem no final da aula, vão ter aula prática apenas com o Oyakata-sama!

Todos – Nãaaaao!

Keiji – Certo então! Circulando galerinha! Té a próxima aula!

Keiji levou os materiais da aula embora e os alunos foram, aos poucos, saindo da academia para suas casas.

Sanada aproximando-se de Date – Masamune... É melhor deixarmos para outro dia. Deduraram a gente.

Masamune – Quem foi o viado?!

Sanada – Xiuuu! Tô falando cara!

Masamune – Hunf. Foi o cabelinho. Bem, tá, ok. Mas só pra eu não sair de mãos abanando...

Date bateu com as mãos no peito de Sanada e um relâmpago disparou jogando o rapaz longe.

Sanada – Ah, safado!

Date – Kojuro! Já sabe!

Kojuro – Não irei interferir, Masamune-sama!

Sanada levantou uma bola, que estava a um canto, com o pé, incendiou-a e chutou pra cima de Date que foi acertado no estômago. Kasuga observava sozinha da arquibancada e começou a rir.

Os dois que já estavam agarrando a camiseta um do outro para acertar socos viraram-se surpresos para a menina que parou de rir na mesma hora.

Kasuga – Malz!

Sanada acenou pra ela – Que nada!

Date aproveitou a distração do adversário e com um soco o jogou para trás; pegou sua mochila, jogou nas costas e saiu com Kojuro. Sanada esfregou a nuca com um pouco de dor e ao abrir os olhos, Kasuga estava estendendo a mão pra ele.

Kasuga – Sabe de uma coisa: vocês dois são incríveis.

Ela foi saindo e acenou de longe para Sanada. Este ficou a observando e teve outro devaneio.

**Flashback**

**Sanada encontrou Kasuga na biblioteca e ficou observando enquanto a garota tentava guardar alguns livros. Mas estes foram caindo.**

**Sanada – Deixa que eu guardo.**

**Ele arrumou tudo no alto.**

**Kasuga – Obrigada.**

**Sanada – De nada. Ah, você gosta mesmo de ler.**

**Kasuga – É... Bem, como um professor uma vez me disse: "meninas inseguras geralmente procuram os livros para se esconderem".**

**Sanada – Você não parece ser insegura. Só é meio tímida...**

**Kasuga – E isso é horrível! Eu não faço muitos amigos, quase não namorei nesta vida, ninguém consegue me entender...**

**Sanada – Ah, fala sério! Uma menina tão legal como você não tem namorado! Meu amigo Sasuke gosta de você!**

**Kasuga – Mas ele é metido, impaciente, não consegue me entender. Ele precisa de alguém de personalidade simples! Eu sou muito complexa e complicada.**

**Sanada – Eu não acho isso.**

**Kasuga – Não? Por quê?**

**Sanada – Porque você é igualzinha a mim.**

**Kasuga sorriu.**

Sanada despertou – Kasuga! Espera! Eu vou com você!

XxxxxxXxxxxxX


	3. Declare seu amor! Guerra!

Capítulo 3

- chuku chuku tchu...

- E ele... virooouu-ssse... paaara eeela, eeencarooou seus ooolhos... ee... disse... dois pontos... Tee...aaamooo.

- Pronto! – disse Sasuke largando a caneta e a folha de papel – Vou publicar esse capítulo da minha fiction.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

- A aula de hoje consiste em vocês elaborarem uma rota de fuga numa floresta cercada por monstros marinhos. Andem. Formem duplas e comecem já! – Kenshin deu as ordens e o alvoroço começou para formarem suas duplas.

- Kojuuuro! Ande safado! Venha aqui!

- Sim Mazamune-sama – Kojuro sentou-se em frente a Date – Por onde o senhor acha que devo começar?

- Não sei. Escolhe você. Pra mim tanto faz. Isso é gayzisse. Tinha que ser trabalho do andrógeno. Até porque, se fosse de verdade, não fugiríamos. Tô certo ou num tô, Kojuro?

- Sempre Mazamune-sama.

- Não Sasuke!

- Ai caramba! Que foi?!

- Você não pode fazer isso, cara! As pessoas não fogem pela frente! Tem que ser pelos lados!

- Mas pelos lados fica o mar e os inimigos são monstros marinhos...

- Exatamente! É o que eles querem que a gente pense! Assim vão nos pegar por terra mesmo!

- Hunf. Que seja. Então você vai por aqui e eu por aqui.

- Não Sasuke!

- Que foi agora, caramba!

- Eu quero ficar aí...

- Tanto faz Cristo! Agora tá bom?

- Não Sasuke!

- Puta que pariu...

- Aí é perigoso demais pra você.

- Ô merda! Você já não escolheu seu lugar?! Agora fica lá e me deixa aqui! Nessa birosca!

- Olá, estressou. Você vive se estressando a toa. Olha aí, tá amassando a folha de sufite toda. Eu não quero tirar zero, Sarutobi. Se você quiser tudo bem, mas eu não quero.

Sasuke levantou cego de impaciência e virou sua carteira de costas para Yukimura.

- Faz essa porcaria aí que vou escrever minha fanfiction – ele pôs a linguinha de fora e começou a escrever no caderno.

- Foda isso. Agora vou ter que escolher outra pessoa.

- Eaê Yukimurazão! Sarutobi te trocou foi? Desencana cara que a vida continua!

- Vai ciscar no teu galinheiro Date! Viado!

- Olha a boca, meninos – alertou Kenshin sem ligar muito.

Yukimura pegou sua folha e foi procurar outra pessoa. Viu Kasuga sentada sozinha e pensou em arriscar.

- Ah, Kasuga-dono. Será que posso fazer com você?

- Ah, claro!

Sanada sentou.

- Então, por onde você quer começar? – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo. Eles se encararam por algum tempo e...

- POOOF!

Os dois viraram os rostos na velocidade da luz, cuspindo saliva, com as caras vermelhas de vergonha.

"_Que isso! Por que fiquei assim? Não tem nada demais em falar junto com outra pessoa_!" – pensava Kasuga com a mão na boca, toda vermelha.

"_Que isso! Por que fiquei assim? Só porque ela é bonitinha falando comigo_?!" – pensava Sanada com a mão na boca, todo vermelho.

Os dois suspiraram, se ajeitaram na carteira e fizeram nova tentativa.

- Tenta você – disseram juntos mais uma vez.

- POOOF!

- Oichi, menina! Não precisa ter medo do papel, minha filha. É só fazer de conta – exclamou Nouhime revirando os olhos.

- E-eu sei... m-mas Oichi tem medo d-de monstros m-marinhos...

- Ai Pai, então imagina que são suricatas.

- Tá b-bom, tá b-bom...

- Chosokabe seu vagabundo! – gritou Saika fazendo o branquelo cair no chão – Isso vale nota infeliz!

- Se tá tão preocupada com a lição faça sozinha mulher!

- É em dupla imbecil! Infeliz! Desgosto de mãe!

- Olha a boca meninos – alertou Kenshin ainda sem ligar muito, enquanto virava mais uma página da revista de tricô.

- Observas Hideyoshi? – comentou Hanbei guardando o brilho labial – o quão infeliz son esses pobres? Nossa vitória no campeonato está garantida. Tu só precisas dar um empurrãozinho para que seja mais certa ainda.

- Sim senhor.

- Notastes certas coisas?

- Como o que senhor?

- Parece que algo se desenvolve entre Yukimura e Toratsuna. E o Sarutobi tem pé nisso. Date é mais fácil ainda de ser vencido. Pé fraco.

- Acha que ele tem ponto fraco?

- Não, eu disse "pé fraco". Mas ele tem sim um ponto fraco. Um não. Dois. E eu sei quais são.

- Fim do tempo – alertou Kenshin – Entreguem as atividades e tenham um bom dia. Ô vida, essa minha...

XxXxX

Kasuga andava sozinha pelo intervalo.

"Acho que não é mais uma simples atração. Parece que realmente estou apaixonada..." e ela se lembra de _flashbacks_ com conversas entre ela e Sanada. Kasuga parou no meio de um corredor vazio e olhou através da janela, para o lindo dia ensolarado, e para os montes verdes com pássaros cantantes.

"Eu nunca consegui falar direito com ele... sempre travo e minha voz praticamente não sai. Kenshin-sama entrou em minha vida como um conforto, um meio de me sentir mais confiante e segura. Mas agora vejo que não dá mais para continuar nessa mentira. Eu preciso falar com ele e declarar meu amor de uma vez por todas!".

Kasuga levantou o rosto, decidida e seguiu em direção ao tatame. Abriu um baú e retirou uma bolsa de alça longa, vestindo-a. Enfiou um punhado de bilhetes dentro da bolsa e saiu da sala de treinamento parando e encarando o imenso pátio a sua frente.

- É agora ou nunca!

Ela tirou uma kunai da bolsa, com um bilhete preso na ponta da adaga, e arremessou-a em direção a Yukimura que estava próximo ao bebedouro. Institivamente Sanada abaixou-se para beber água e a kunai passou raspando por sua cabeça e cravou na parede atrás. O rapaz saiu andando.

- Droga, foi por pouco!

Kasuga arremessou mais cinco kunais e Yukimura desviou de todas. Quarenta kunais foram arremessadas e ele desviou de todas, fazendo "s" com o corpo, abaixando-se, girando, saltando. Seis delas acabaram indo em direção a Date que desviou em estilo Matrix, curvando-se para trás em câmera lenta.

- Kojuro! Estão anunciando guerra!

- Estou vendo, Masamune-sama.

- Vamos, Kojuro! Vamos mostrar quem é que manda! E já sabe, não é?

- Sim, senhor. Não irei interferir.

Date sacou uma das katanas e saltou em cima de Sanada, que ao ver uma enorme sombra surgindo, arregalou os olhos para o alto e conseguiu desviar por pouco. O muro atrás foi destruído. Date saiu com fogo nos olhos:

- Are U ready guys?! – anunciou sorrindo sadicamente.

Sanada entendeu a careta e abriu um sorriso de desafio. Os dois saltaram pra cima um do outro e começaram a travar suas armas. Kasuga estava escondida numa moitinha, envergonhada, com uma gotinha na cabeça e fazendo careta de "fiz merda...".

Date subiu no telhado da escola. Sasuke apareceu e ao ver a luta, decidiu entrar: Sanada passou correndo por ele para ir atrás de Date, mas Sasuke segurou o parceiro pela roupa e começou a chacoalha-lo no ar.

- Anda, anda! Touro! Touro!

Date seguiu o borrão vermelho ser balançado e desceu do telhado. Começou a arrastar os pés e correu em direção ao alvo.

CABUM!

- Mas que porcaria é essa?!

Oyakata-sama enterrou seu machado gigantossauro entre os oponentes, interrompendo a briga.

- Se metendo em briga... YukimurAAAA! – e deu um soco no rapaz, fazendo-o voar longe.

- Mas não foi apenas eeEEUUuu... – e desapareceu no céu.

- Suspensão. Os três.

Kasuga sentou-se na grama, ainda escondida na moita e abriu um livro – Contos de um ninja rockeiro 2.

- Fazer o que... É a vida... – e começou a ler – É melhor só sair quando todos tiverem ido embora.

XxxxXxxxX

A noite pairava silenciosamente pelo ar. Poucos grilos soavam distantemente. As estrelas brilhavam vivamente no céu. E a luz era um holofote pelo pátio da escola.

Kasuga fechou o livro, satisfeita.

- Terminei. Livro maneiro. Tomara que lancem o três. Bom, é melhor eu ir pra casa.

Ela pôs a mochila nas costas e quando estava saindo um grito começou fraco e foi ficando forte até alguém desabar no chão, aos pés da garota.

- Ah! – Kasuga gritou e pulou pra trás. Ao se acalmar, ela aproximou-se do sujeito e pôde reconhecê-lo.

- Kasuga-dono...

- Sanada?

- A aula terminou?

- ...

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Ah, eu zuei demais neste capítulo. Mas essa é a ideia dessa história: aleatoriedade e descompromisso. Estou me inspirando em School Rumble durante os capítulos; daí a maluquice e falta de sentido em tudo, sem ignorar o romance colegial.

Espero que tenham gostado! Até o próximo capítulo.

Cahxx


End file.
